When Harry Met
by Huginn et Muninn
Summary: PoT/HP DRABBLES! A mix of stories, some SLASH in later chapters, mostly just interaction between characters. Self explanitory title, really ;
1. INUI Saduharu

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR THE PRINCE OF TENNIS! They are the property of J. K. Rowling and Takeshi Konomi, and ****their affiliates,**** respectively.**

**This is just a series of drabbles (and maybe oneshots) that got into my head and needed to be released. **

**BITS OF SLASH LATER, but mostly it's just interaction between Harry and the others from PoT. ANY OTHER WARNINGS WILL BE AT THE TOP OF EVERY INDIVIDUAL CHAPTER!!!**

**Some may connect, others will stand on their own…Some may be reaaaally short, some may be longer., some may be...Well, .I don't really know what it may turn into…and updates will be irregular, some quick, ….some Really. Not. Quick. Cheers to you all. xx**

_**UN-BETA-ED**_

* * *

Having a new chemistry partner was nothing new to Inui Sadaharu. It had become a fact of life that each class would present to him a new classmate to work with. Every person he had worked with had thus far demanded to be switched at the end of the class.

The classmate currently sitting at HIS desk was casually flicking through the pages of a textbook, one Inui noticed to be written entirely in English. This tipped him off to the identity of his new partner; it had to be the British transfer student.

From his collected data, he knew that Potter Harry had very quickly gained a reputation around Seigaku as being both a quiet and kind boy, who kept to himself more often than not; a loner, but a perfectly personable one. He was the type of person Inui could work with.

He noted a couple of his classmates throwing nervous glances between him and Potter-san, looks that were being casually ignored by the green-eyed boy. Inui took his seat as their Sensei entered the room.

The lesson began quickly, and ended almost as fast.

* * *

Inui smiled to himself as he exited the smoke filled classroom along with his peers. He pushed his glasses back into place, and reached for his notebook.

Yes, Potter-san was definitely someone he could work with.

Ii data.

* * *

_**FIN / OWARI**_

_xX Reviews and constructive criticism are welcome and appreciated Xx_


	2. FUJI Shusuke

**WARNINGS: Suggestion of slash**** more Shonen Ai, really. …PRE-SLASH! ; )**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR THE PRINCE OF TENNIS! They are the property of J. K. Rowling and Takeshi Konomi, and their affiliates, respectively.**

**This is just a series of drabbles (and maybe oneshots) that got into my head and needed to be released. **

_**UN-BETA'D**_

* * *

Shusuke blinked when he entered the waiting room in front of the headmaster's office. It wasn't that he was unfamiliar with the room; on the contrary, Seigaku's tensai had been asked quite politely on quite a few occasions to wait here patiently.

The pretty raven-haired boy sleeping in the corner however was quite a new thing.

Shusuke took a seat across from him, eyeing the sleeping figure carefully. He was a small boy, possibly Echizen's size, and definitely European in appearance. He couldn't be sure, of course, but if he had to take a guess, Fuji would say that this was the British transfer student, Potter-san

He drew his eyes over the sleeping form once more. He noted with confusion a few smudges of soot and grime across Potter-san's white shirt. His gakuran was nowhere to be seen. When his gaze rose to the boy's face he was surprised to find himself staring straight into a pair of ridiculously green eyes, peering at him over dark wire frames.

At sometime during his inspection, his subject had woken up. Well, mostly woken up. Potter-san blinked woozily for a few moments, not yet fully registering he had company.

When the faraway gaze focused completely, Fuji found himself caught. For a split second, the relaxed quality in the way Potter-san held himself disappeared, and a sudden sharpness in his gaze flickered, before settling down once more. Shusuke blinked for a moment, before closing his own eyes and smiling widely.

He held out his hand, mindful of western etiquette and introduced himself as third year Fuji Shusuke. Potter-san took his hand, and confirmed his own identity as the third year transfer student, Potter Harry.

"What brings you here, Fuji-san?"

His voice was velvety, pleasant.

"Saa…" Shusuke smiled indulgently. "I had a disagreement with my sensei. Apparently she doesn't like cacti as much as I do."

Potter-san lips twitched. His posture slackened, his shoulders shaking with ill-concealed mirth. Fuji tilted his head, silently asking the same question of his new acquaintance. He assumed the headmaster was seeing how the raven-haired boy was settling in.

Potter-san smiled brilliantly.

"I blew up my chemistry station".

Shusuke's smile, if possible, widened. 

Neither student seemed to care that they had yet to let go of the other's hand.

* * *

_****_

FIN / OWARI

_xX Reviews and constructive criticism are welcome and appreciated Xx_

_I'm considering putting up Harry's p.o.v to these meetings too. Let me know what you think. x_


	3. Tezuka & Seigaku?

**MY APOLOGIES, some may have seen my own review, but my actual comp has a virus...the second comp at home to get it...having trouble getting to the internet, The library (where I am), isn't always reliable, so I don't know when my next update will be. I'm so sorry! There will be more though! So on we go.... **

**I'll say this is Tezuka, and team...even though only one interacts, lol**

**WARNINGS: Hint of slash **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR THE PRINCE OF TENNIS! They are the property of J. K. Rowling and Takeshi Konomi, and their affiliates, respectively.**

**This is just a series of drabbles (and maybe oneshots) that got into my head and needed to be released. **

_**UN-BETA'D**_

* * *

Tezuka rubbed his forehead. It had been a long day, and his meeting with Ryuzaaki-sensei had finally ended. When he arrived at the tennis courts for afternoon practice, he expected his team to already warming up.

They were not.

He was displeased.

He looked at each figure standing in the doorway of the clubrooms, counted to ten, and prepared to inform his teammates just how displeased he was, when Momo and Eiji whipped around, and with wide eyes, leapt at him.

He fell under their combined efforts and his own surprise, and was kept from crying out when both their hands closed over his mouth. Tezuka blinked and counted to ten once more.

The other regulars realized what had happened, and Oishi ran to remove the two boys now attached to him. He looked at his team once more and noted for the first time that Fuji wasn't there.

He fixed his gaze on his Vice-Captain but hadn't even gotten past his friend's name when said-friend's hand found its way over his mouth. He frowned again, and noticed that every member in the room was motioning for him to stay quiet and to move towards the window they had originally been congregating around.

He noted the looks they shared with each other: some seemed to be resolutely not looking at each other (Oishi, Echizen, Kawamura and Kaidoh) , while a few (Momo, Eiji and Inui) kept sneaking glances out the window. The freshmen trio was huddled in a corner whispering to each other, and sneaking glances at the regulars.

He picked himself up, and after silently glaring at a few people, looked out the window…

…And found Fuji.

Fuji with his arm around a boy's waist and head tilted towards said boy.

Tezuka realized why his team had taken refuge in the club house. He couldn't particularly fault them either. It was well known that Fuji had a particularly possessive personality. Seigaku members had seen this aspect of the friend frequently when near their friend's younger brother Yuuta. _Everybody_ knew not to mess with Yuuta.

It was simply common sense to not intrude on his time with someone Fuji recognized as his. And as Fuji was obviously attached to the figure net to him, they had obviously seen fit as to apply the same principle to this situation. Not annoying Fuji was always the smarter choice. Tezuka sighed and simply sat down next to Kaidoh, determined to just wait it out.

* * *

Harry smiled as three heads popped into view from the clubhouse windows again. His little chuckle didn't go unnoticed by Fuji, whose own grin widened dramatically.

He pulled Harry closer to him and leant to press his lips against the other boy's throat.

New toys were always fun, Fuji thought. Especially when they liked the same games he did.

* * *

_**FIN / OWARI**_

_xX Reviews and constructive criticism are welcome and appreciated Xx_


	4. Yuuta

**~Yuuta~**

**WARNINGS: Hint of slash **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR THE PRINCE OF TENNIS! They are the property of J. K. Rowling and Takeshi Konomi, and their affiliates, respectively.**

**This is just a series of drabbles (and maybe oneshots) that got into my head and needed to be released. **

_**UN-BETA'D**_

* * *

"Tadaima!"

Fuji Yūta called out to the house, removing his shoes, and placing his bag by the door, ready to make a quick retreat in case Shūsuke was waiting for him. All he could hear though were the sounds of his mother and sister in the kitchen, but he knew to tread cautiously. His brother could simply be waiting behind the screen door in silence.

With a hesitant look around the edge of door, he found only his mother and sister, and breathed a sigh of relief. The two women smiled at him, his sister trying to smother her giggles.

"Okaerinasi, Yūta"

"Okaeri, Yū-kun"

Seeing him glance around, the women's smiles returned.

"Don't worry Yūta, Shūsuke is upstairs studying one of his friends."

Both Yumiko and his mother were smiling widely, but he frowned a little, trying to process what his mother had said. Before he could actually run it through his mind again though, his sister interrupted his thoughts.

"Oh Yuu-kun? Could you tell him dinner is ready, please?"

Seeing his hesitation, his sister smiled.

"I made Raspberry Pie for dessert..."

Yuuta gave in. After all, he didn't actually have to talk _with_ Shūsuke, just _to_ him. Possibly even through the door, and then he could ignore him the rest of the night. If his friend stayed for dinner, then Shūsuke would have to be polite and Yūta would be even less on his mind. Happy with this reasoning, Yūta moved up the stairs and along the passage way to his brother's room.

And froze.

His brother's door wasn't shut.

Yūta's eyes went wide.

Studying his friend.

_Studying his friend._

_Y_ūta's mind went blank.

His mother and sister heard a small thump from upstairs.

* * *

Shūsuke sat on his bed, a smaller figure tucked in his arms. The raven haired boy locked in his arms was examining the fallen figure of Yūta, but making no move to get off his lap. He smiled, content with the feeling that Harry was his. He tilted his head in thought. Perhaps this hadn't been the best way to introduce his boyfriend to his brother...

When Harry's lips latched onto the neck he'd exposed, he found he didn't care too much at all.

He opened his eyes, and pushed Harry onto the bed, getting up and closing the door with his ever perpetual grin back in place.

Dinner could wait a few minutes.

_**FIN / OWARI**_

_xX Reviews and constructive criticism are welcome and appreciated Xx_


	5. ECHIZEN Nanjiroh

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR THE PRINCE OF TENNIS! They are the property of J. K. Rowling and Takeshi Konomi, and their affiliates, respectively.**

**This is just a series of drabbles that got into my head and needed to be released. **

AN: SORRY SORRY!, I know it's been a while, lol, well, I was motivated again, so here's another. I've realized they all seem to just flow together a bit, so I'll make it drabbles of the same verse, so Fuji-Harry will be the only pairing. So they will be moments in the same timeline, just some out of order. It's a drabble fic!

AN2: spacing may be weird. Line breaks are not playing nice :(

_**UN-BETA'D**_

**-NANJIROH-**

A dark haired boy stood before the customs office, tapping his foot impatiently.

This was taking too long. What the hell were they doing? Karupin would be scared from the whole flight, and not being with him, and with being handled by weird people. He growled, before beginning to pace, arms folded against his chest.

* * *

Echizen Nanjiroh watched as his son waited for the customs officers to bring his cat around.

He sighed.

It was just a cat.

A cat that seemed to shred every precious magazine it found.

_A fluffy ball of hell.  
_

His son was weird. That was all. Who else would make such a fuss about an animal? The kid should be more worried about his racquets not getting lost. Or HIS magazines…

The door opened, interrupting his train of thought

A man exited, carrying two covered cages forward. Nanjiroh got ready to tease his idiot son before frowning.

Was that - _an owl?  
_

"HEDWIG!"

All three males turned to see a figure racing up the hallway. The owl saw the boy too, and chattered angrily at him, rattling the cage.

The boy hushed the bird, cooing softly, as though trying to calm it down. He didn't seem to realize the odd looks both Nanjiroh and the customs officer were sending him. It registered to Nanjiroh that it was a young boy, roughly his son's height.

He looked back down the hallway, expecting an adult to be following the kid. He frowned when no one came, and looked back at the kid who was currently imploring his bird to forgive him.

The bird seemed to be set on ignoring him, turning away when the boy reached out to pat him.

Nanjiroh shook his head and looked at his own son, who had released his Spotted Himalayan from its cage, and was spoiling it with a 'well-deserved-petting-for-putting-up-with-awful-strangers-and-such-a-horribly-long-flight'.

He sighed again.

Maybe all kids were just weird?

* * *

_**FIN / OWARI**_

_xX Reviews and constructive criticism are welcome and appreciated Xx_


End file.
